Incursiones nocturnas al despacho de Snape y
by Caro-Snape
Summary: INCURSIONES NOCTURNAS AL DESPACHO DE SNAPE Y ARMARIOS FALTOS DE SITIO:


**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será..... y ya tampoco le voy a poner un pleito ni na porque esta preñailla y no quiero que el niño le salga con cara de abogaos que si no......

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a****Pues este fic esta hecho expresamente para **_Antiope Black_** que se lo prometí así que va dedicado a ti y también a la loka de la **_Ana_**, a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews. Y a los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **Hay que ver lo que dan de si los mini-roperos cuando uno se lo propone y si no que le pregunten a cierto Slytherin y a cierta Gryfindor...

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Hermione.

**INCURSIONES NOCTURNAS AL DESPACHO DE SNAPE Y ARMARIOS FALTOS DE SITIO**

No se porque me dejo convencer por los dos psjnbdpaquhnbvpioher que tengo por amigos, pero es que me da una penita cuando Harry me pone cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y Ron pone morritos, que es que no me queda mas remedio que hacer lo que me pidan. Y en que estamos hoy?¿?¿? Sencillito...en una dichosa incursión al despacho de Snape para coger prestado (mangarme, vaya) un poquito de polvillo de Serpiente del Amazonas Profundo, a ver, podría comprarlo en Hogsmeade pero la verdad es que es un pelín caro y weno, yo sé que el tío este tiene un par de tarros llenos, que cuando cogí en segundo la piel esa, que nos hacia falta para la poción multijugos, los vi. Además los niños estos lo necesitan esta noche, a ellos eso de planear las cosas con antelación no les va na de na, más espontáneos que son! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Menos mal que tengo la capilla esta de Harry que no veas si es apañá, por si no os habíais percatado la usamos para todo lo que se nos ocurre y más (se de buena tinta que Harry y Ginny han "jugado" al sexcondite con esto).

Total que antes de salir de mi habitación me la echo por encima, trinco la varita no se me vaya a olvidar y me voy caminito a las mazmorras.

Solo espero que el tío este no haya puesto mega-security porque si no a ver como mierda me las voy a apañar.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Parece que por una vez en mi vida (no lo voy a decir muy alto que si no seguro que se fastidia todo), no estoy gafada y es que...mi profesor de pociones debe haber entrado ya en la fase senil y se ha dejado la puerta abiertaaaaaaaa.

Miro a la derecha, a la izquierda y...allá vamos.

La musiquilla de misión imposible comienza a sonar en mi cabeza..... esto no es buen augurio...pan, pan, pan ,pampampan, pan, pan, pan, pampampan, pan, pan, pan, pampampan, pan, pan, pan, pampampan, piruliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, piruliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, piruliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, kiwi, piruliiiiiiiiiiiii, piruliiiiiiiiiiiiiii, piruliiiiiiiiiiii kiwiki. Ten ten ten tentengo ham, ham, ham hamhambre.

Por fin llego a la mesa de Snape que desde aquí hay mejor visión de toda la habitación, me quito la capa y la dejo caer el suelo, localizo la estantería y me voy para ella to decidia....ya decía yo que esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil...ha cambiado todos los tarros de sitio. A buscarlo toca!!!, con la pecha de estanterías que tiene aquí metidas (baste con decir que parece que la pared esta forrá con ellas)

De pronto oigo pasos, los ovarios se me han subido a la garganta y están escondidos tras las amígdalas. Me han quitado el sitio!!!!!....¿Donde me escondo yo ¡!!!!!????

Mesa,

No.

Estantería,

No.

Otra estantería,

No.

MAS ESTANTERÍAS!!!!!!

Tampoco.

Armario...

Pa dentro voy...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHP

Uffff por los pelo no me ha trincao!. Que coño es esto???? Es que veréis aquí se ve bien poco y estoy en contacto con algo que no puede ser el fondo del armario ni tampoco una de esas capas que tanto le gustan al Potions Master y con las cuales va barriendo todo Hogwarts ahorrándole así a Dumbledore tener servicio de limpieza (que creíais que el Director perdonó a Snape haberse aliado con Voldemort porque es mu weno, noaaaaaaaaah fue porque así no se tenía que gastar puñao de Galeones)

Total que digo yo que para adivinarlo no me va a quedar más remedio que hacer un hechicito:

_--Lumus Minimus_ (que pasa, me lo he marcao si, pero a ver si Cuaron se marco el Lumus Máxima yo me marco este y s'acabó!!!!)

Me giro pa contemplar que tengo a mi espalda y...

No he pegado el grito de mi vida porque el rubio ha estado rápido y me ha puesto una mano en la boca que si no...(en realidad me a metio to'l puño..... cacho bruto!)

_--**Sa**sp**ca** **tus**pf **nudi**p**llo**a**s**p **de**pf **mi**up **bo**p**ca**afp_

Dicho y hecho, así me gusta.

_--Que Granger, dando un paseito para robar al director de Slytherin???_

Ejem, no creo que el sea el más adecuado para decir nada

_--No, es que me gusta pasar la noche en los armarios como a ti._

Me mira con cara de teodioperomehasdaoentolaspartesbajas y yo sonrío triunfal.....Hermione-1 -- Malfoy-0

_--Apaga eso sangre sucia o acaso quieres que nos descubran._

Touche....

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Me aburro, me aburro, mE AbuRRo, me a-bu-rro, meaburromeaburromeaburro............

Llevamos aquí, no se, como una hora o así, el roperillo este es to chico, ni siquiera podemos sentarnos sin que Malfoy me meta uno de sus pies en la boca o yo le salte un ojo con los míos... me duelen las piernas, llevo callada 60 min, y sigo teniendo hambre...Prometo que si salgo de aquí con vida y totalmente cuerda voy a matar a mis "amigos".

Me asomo a la cerradura, al menos Snape no le había puesto la llave así que podemos ver el exterior...sigue ahí, dale que te pego con sus papeles, plumas y tarritos...este hombre no se cansa?

_--Déjame mirar Granger._

Tiene tanto tacto como un estropajo. En fin me aparto que mire lo que quiera.

Se agacha un poco y apoya el ojo en la ranura...waoh que culazo tiene!!!!...ejem, que... esto....es por la falta de oxígeno, que si, que está viciado el aire.

De repente se incorpora y comienza a hacerme gestos con las manos...lo que yo os diga la anoxia que es mu mala pa'l riego. Pero que te pasa? A ver, que estamos, jugando a las películas??? Con los aspavientos que está haciendo mínimo es "Gozila" . No? Vaya, será "King-Kong" ...tampoco? Como no lo capto, se viene pa mi y me apretuja contra el lateral izquierdo del armario... "Acoso"?... no?... Me rindo..., es entonces cuando Snape abre la puerta derecha del armario, joder eso era lo q intentaba decirme... y él me abraza más fuerte, escondiéndome entre sus brazos, mi cabeza está apoyada en su pecho y la suya enterrada en mi pelo y...esto comienza a parecer una novela erótica...tu tranquila Hermione Granger que este gusanillo que te esta correteando por el estómago es solo causa del estrés-traumático... En situaciones de peligro mortal (estar apunto de ser descubierta por el murciélago lo es) se tiende a confundir los sentimientos... controlmentalcontrolmentalcontrolmental...que demonios!!! yo voy a aprovecharme de la situación que puede ser lo último que toque...uy...que pectorales...

Su corazón esta a mil por hora y el mío ha roto el cuentakilómetros, por fin Snape parece encontrar lo que buscaba y vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Abro la boca a ver si me acuerdo como se respira...y ahora que me estoy dando cuenta...que es eso tan...duro...que viene de los pantalones de Draco?

_--Ejem...podrias soltarme sangre sucia?_ (me dice con voz temblorosa)

_--Si, claro será un placer... y por cierto Malfoy ...,eso.... es tu varita o es que te alegras_ _de verme?_ (no se como he sido capaz de decir algo así, por lo general soy una tía muy paraita...claro que...que mi peor enemigo se ponga "contento" al tener contacto físico conmigo... no es que sea... normal)

Por alguna razón que no llego a entender me mira con cara triunfal y me suelta:

_--Tus ganas Granger. _

Y al mismo tiempo se saca un taro del bolsillo...el mismo jodido tarro que yo andaba buscando...y si, estoy intentando desviarme de tema.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Después de que Malfoy me marcara el segundo tanto y se adelantase en el marcador, no he vuelto a abrir la boca...debe haber pasado al menos otra hora, y tengo un sueño horroroso, en pacto silencioso hemos decidido que uno se queda de pie y el otro se sienta...soy yo la que tiene las posaderas en el duro suelo de la mierda de armario/cuchitril y he llegado a la conclusión de que Snape no varia el vestuario porque no le cabe na aquí dentro...

Malfoy no se está quieto ni de coña, así no hay quien duerma chaval!!!...

_--Ya no puedo más!_

Se quita la túnica, el jersey y se afloja la corbata.

_--Que Malfoy, estas nervioso?_

Me mira con asco (esta cara debe ser un requisito para entrar en Slytherin)

_--A la mierda _(dice quitándose la corbata a la cual sigue la camisa...jo-der)

_--Pe...pe...pe-ro que haces_

Yo soy la que esta ahora histerica...que cuerpazoooooooooooooooo, o Snape acaba pronto o cojo al rubio y cumplo mi fantasía sexual número 2345. NO, NO, NO...mantener la calma bueeeeeeeeeeenoooooooooo, violar a Draco Malfoy Maaaaaaaaaaaloooooooooooooo. Seguro? Es que no lo habéis visto, si lo vierais joooooooooorrr.............que torsooooooooooo, que abdominales, que rectos anteriores del abdomen, que músculos transversos...que todooooooooooo. Y de pronto el desgraciao le quita todo lo sexy al momento cuando empieza a rascarse desesperadamente como si de un perro pulgoso se tratase...pero que hace?!

_--Me pica todo..._ (dice entrecortadamente)

_--¿qué? _

_--Que me pica todo_ (repite entre rascones)

¿¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? 00

_--Soy alérgico._

Será idiota, estamos aquí dentro desde hace yo que se cuanto y sigue con los insultos, insinuando que es alérgico a mi.

Pongo cara de TeodiocontodamialmaMalfoy y digo:

_--Imbecil!_

_--...a los ácaros Granger_

Ah. Que palo no?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

3987 elfos domésticos liberados, 3988 elfos domésticos liberados, 3989 elfos domésticos liberados ...

_--Granger?_

Mierdaaaaaaaaaaa ya he perdido la cuenta. Niñato asqueroso que encima que me tiene aquí de pie ha hecho que tenga que comenzar a liberar elfos desde uno otra vez...1 elfo doméstico liberado, 2 elfos domésticos liberados, 3 elfos domésticos liberad...

_--Granger?_

_--¡¡Que?!! _(esta claro que este no quiere que libere a más nadie)

_--Crees que saldremos de aquí??_

Y para eso me interrumpe!!

_--Pero de que demonios hablas Malfoy, has perdido la cabeza?............ Claro que saldremos de aquí..._(pausa dramatica) _...a dios pongo por fhs por **testi**fu**go** que vendran... a... res pucg **res**pg**catarn**os..._ ( y me da la risa)

_--A mi no me hace ni puta gracias Granger._

Y más me río yo, pero que le pasa a este de verdad que yo no en tiendo nada, que paranoia tendrá ahora. No puedo dejar de descojonarme, es que no puedo, Draco Malfoy, Super Draco Malfoy, asustado, temeroso de morir aquí dentro....

_--Jajajajajajajaajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_--Cállate, maldita sea, que nos van a descubrir._

_--Pero a ver no querías salir de aquí? Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj.!_

Soy mala lo se, pero es que me lo está poniendo a wevo.

_--Granger... _(y me mete la corbata en la boca)_...soy claustrofóbico. Y estoy aguantando bastante bien por ahora, así que si quieres salir de aquí viva, CALLATE!_

Muy bien machote, con ese grito seguro que no sobrevivimos ninguno de los dos. Me asomo por la cerradura, pero nada, Snape sigue a lo suyo, se estará quedando sordo...

_--Te toca a ti estar de pie, Draco...digo Malfoy._

_--De eso nada sangre sucia......además creo que si lo intentamos cabemos lo dos._

Claaaaaaaaroooooo, como sardinas en lata. Pero la verdad es que paso de discutir y como parece que no piensa ponerse en pie, pos me siento yo.

_--Recoge las patorras wapo..._

_--Gracias por el cumplido._

_--No lo era_

_--Me lo suponía_

Cuanto tiempo vamos a seguir con esta conversación de besugo.????? Parece que poco...se ha quedado dormido.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

No me preguntéis cómo porque ni siquiera yo lo sé.... acabo de abrir los ojos y me encuentro con que estoy sobre Malfoy y abrazada a él, y lo peor es que me rodea la cintura con sus brazos, no, no lo peor...lo peor....ai madre...lo peor es que a mi me gusta!!!!!!!

A ver como me levanto yo de aquí sin que se despierte...mierda de ropero liliputiense, no va a haber forma porque, ocupamos el largo y el ancho, lo único que queda libre es el alto y no sé levitar todavía.

Miro al rubio...ha abierto los ojos y me está mirando... las alarmas comienzan a sonar...aquí oídos a cerebro...prepare a todas sus neuronas para la respuesta hostil, repito prepare las neuronas para los insultos que saldrán de la boca del Slytherin.

4....

3....

2....

1.....nada?????

Iniciando la cuenta atrás de nuevo...

4...alarga la mano...

3....me toca la cara...

2.....me acerca más a él .....

1......

_--Hermione...yo..._

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? Aaaaaaaaaaaah yaaaaaaaaaaaa, que esto es un sueño no? Venga entonces cuando abra los ojos se acaba no?...vale voy...

ya...

sigue ahí...probaré otra vez....

nada.

_--...Se que me he comportado como un absoluto imbécil, como un ser despreciable durante todos estos años, pero... bueno..., sabes.... era todo...por...ya sabes quien es mi padre...y en fin...se esperan cosas de mi...que... yo...loquequeriadecirteesquemegustasmucho._

¿¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

_--...se que me odias, y que ya nada puedo hacer para evitarlo, pero quería que lo supieras..._

Pone cara de perro apaleao y morritos (donde coño les enseñaran a hacer eso, que no veas si me afecta)

_--Estas loco Malfoy._

_--Por ti..._

Más rico. Cómo me voy a resistir!! Ven pa'caaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le sonrio...

_--Quizás haya algo que puedas hacer..._

_--El que..._

_-- No te lo imaginas??!!!_

Sonrié picaronamente y me besa...

WAOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Ahora que caigo....se habrá largado ya Snape?¿?, que más da!!!!!!!!!!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco y yo hemos decidido que es hora de mirar por la cerradura a ver si podemos irnos ya y recuperar el tiempo perdido...adivinad...exacto sigue ahí pero...está dormidooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

_--Vamos?_

_--Preguntas? Que pasa que le has cogido el gustillo a esto de las estrecheces?_

_--Vete a la porra Granger_ (dice mientras me guiña un ojo).

Salimos del dichoso armario y abandonamos el despacho del profesor de pociones.

_--Jo-der._

_--Aquí no mi amor._

_--Draco!_

_--Vale, vale, que es lo que ocurre?_

_--Me he dejado la capa de invisibilidad tirada en le suelo._

_--Yo iré a por ella._

Y entra de nuevo. Yo me escondo en un recoveco y espero, claro que está tardando más de la cuenta...voy a mirar...me asomo a la puerta entreabierta y...

_--Gracias tío Severus._

TIO?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

_--Creo que se las debes más que nada a Potter y Weasley........Entonces, ya tengo nueva sobrina?_( le pregunta mientras le guiña un ojo)

_--Eso parece. Eso espero._

Será...aijbpiqujvnbpujqnephgfqòihvsovoenrgqoi con que esto estaba más que planeado, y mis ahora ya ex –amigos estaban detrás de todo junto con el bas...bah no puedo enfadarme con ellos, en realidad me han hecho un favor.

Ui, ya vuelve.

_--Toma aquí esta la capa._

_--Has tardado mucho._

_--Es que...me costó...dar con ella._ (me echa el brazo por los hombros)

_--Ya... juego sucio..._(digo mientras me agarro a su cintura y le sonrío) _un Malfoy tenias que ser..._

_--Que significa eso??_

Me arrechucho contra él

_--Nada, nada. _

_--Hermione!_

FIN

**Y ahora.....un revieeeeeeeeeeew no???? ;-p jijijijijiji, por cierto que pa los que esteis leyendo "Como besar a Snape y no morir en el intento" muchas gracias por los últimos comentarios ya os respondo ellos en el próximo chapter. **


End file.
